Made For Each Other
by CherryBlawsums
Summary: Alternate Universe - Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth hit it off almost when they first meet. He tells her how beautiful she is and they enter a courtship the day they meet. What surprises are in-store for them? Read and find out!
1. The Assembly

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic story. A lot of things happen in a short period of time in this story. I don't own anything except for characters that were not in Jane Austen's books. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Made for Each Other

Chapter 1 – The Assembly

"What about Miss Elizabeth? She's pretty."

Although Bingley is looking at Miss Jane Bennet, Darcy tries to look for Miss Elizabeth. Darcy turns and sees the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. How could he not notice them earlier? He ignores Bingley and starts walking towards Elizabeth.

"Oh dear! Charlotte, Mr. Darcy is coming this way." Mr. Darcy approached them and bowed.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucas, Miss Elizabeth. Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

"Of course Mr. Darcy. The honour would be mine, I'm sure." Darcy held out his hand for Elizabeth to take. When she touched his hand, they felt something they have never felt before. As they were walking to the dance floor, he said:

"You were wrong Miss Elizabeth."

"Wrong? How, sir?"

"The honour is definitely mine." She blushed and looked down.

"Thank you, sir." The lapsed into awkward silence when they heard Mrs. Bennet talking about Jane and Bingley.

"What an advantageous match, sister. I always knew Jane was pretty for something." Both Elizabeth and Darcy became uncomfortable. Elizabeth needed to get away. She didn't want him to think she was like her mother. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Excuse me, sir." With that, she ran out to the garden. She didn't know that Darcy followed her.

"Miss Elizabeth?" She jumped. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

"Hearing my mother speak so, I'm embarrassed. Jane and I said we would only marry for love. I can see that Jane already likes Mr. Bingley a lot. She just doesn't show her feelings as much as I do. Mama is right though, Jane is pretty. The most beautiful of us all. Mama always says I'm too impertinent and headstrong for my own good. She's always favoured Jane and Lydia. Papa has always favoured me. He always says I'm like him when he was younger. Mama says I wouldn't be able to find a husband which is why she is going to try and force me to marry our cousin, Mr. Collins, when he comes in a few weeks."

"Will you marry him to keep your family safe?"

"No. I will only marry for love. I will die an old maid if I don't find love."

"Miss Elizabeth, I know this may not be the most appropriate time right now, but… may I court you?"

"You wish to court me? But why? You need someone who has money and connections. Someone who knows how to run a big household. You shouldn't be courting someone like me. Let alone marry. Your family also won't approve of me."

"I don't care if you don't have a large dowry or connections. I wouldn't care if you were a countess or a peasant. I wish to court you because you are lively, you care about others, you are kind, and you bring out the very best of me. I know this just from tonight. I've never danced with anyone at a ball or assembly, save my family and the hostess. Or if I am forced to dance with someone. I would like to know you better. People may say that Miss Bennet is beautiful, indeed, she is pretty but, in my opinion, you are the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance – inside and out. The offer still stands."

Mr. Darcy took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Elizabeth's heart beat faster and her hand was trembling. She had never had a suitor before. It was always Jane. And yet, here is this kind and handsome man who wants to court her.

"Mr. Darcy, you are certain you wish to connect myself to you? Should we marry, I don't know want to cause a problem in your family."

"Elizabeth, do not trouble yourself. My aunt, Lady Catherine, always causes problems. She has long desired a match between her daughter and I, but neither of us will follow through. We, like you, want to marry for love. I know I may be a bit forward but, I always envisioned myself with a family of my own. Having children running around the halls of Pemberley, laughter, happiness, music through the house, I can see this future with you. Although my sister plays the pianoforte, she doesn't play as she used to."

Elizabeth noticed the sadness in his eyes and squeezed hi hands for encouragement. He looked up and gave her a small smile while trying to hold back his tears. She led him over to a bend. As if they have known each other forever, she took both his hands in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. He in turn, rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I know that we have only become acquainted tonight, but I fell as though I have known you a lifetime."

"Me too."

"Will you allow me to court you? I want to spend my life getting to know you, making you happy, treating you the way you deserve to be treated, making you feel loved."

"This is all so sudden."

"I know. I just feel so comfortable around you. Even with Bingley, I am not as comfortable and I have known him since I went to Cambridge. They say and listened to the music coming from the assembly hall.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will allow you to court me. I also want to know you better. Never in my life have I ever been loved by someone other than Papa, Jane, Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, and their children. I don't even see them that often. Jane is my best friends and Papa… Papa may support me and teach me but he doesn't stop Mama or Lydia from insulting me."

Elizabeth could feel him become tense. She looked up and his lips were in a thin line, his nostrils were flaring, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily. When he opened his eyes, she could see anger clearly written on his face.

"No no, do not be so angry. I am quite used to it. I usually just ignore it."

"But they shouldn't insult you Elizabeth. You are their daughter and sister. You should feel loved by them, not feel like you don't' belong with them."

"I know, but how do you think I became so impertinent. Without them, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"But still…. I know you love your family and I know it's not my place to say this, but their behaviour sometimes is… is…"

"Improper? Horrible? Immature?"

"I wasn't going to use those words b- "

"No. I know what they're like. I am often embarrassed by them…"

They say in companionable silence until they heard laughter from the assembly hall.

"We should probably go back inside. Mama would probably be asking for he smelling salts because I've been gone for so long."

Mr. Darcy stood and held his hand out.

"Come Elizabeth, I believe we didn't finish our dance."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy."

"Will you not call me Fitzwilliam? After tonight, I wouldn't like it if you were always calling me 'Mr. Darcy'. Please?"

"Very well, but only in private." He nodded.

"And may I call you Elizabeth in private?"

"That would be lovely."

Before they walked into the assembly hall, Fitzwilliam stopped walking and lifted Elizabeth's hand to his mouth. Elizabeth lifted her free had to stroke his cheek and close her eyes as he leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. The wind blew and she shivered.

"Come Elizabeth, I wouldn't want you to fall ill."

* * *

A/N: That is the end of chapter 1! I don't know when I will be posting another chapter, but hopefully soon.


	2. The Aftermath

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed my story. Without you guys I would not be continuing this story. I have a feeling that the story won't make sense, but that's just me. Anyway, without further ado, the next chapter.

* * *

Made For Each Other

Chapter 2 – The Aftermath

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet! We had such a wonderful time! Mr. Bingley danced two sets with Jane, and Mr. Darcy! Oh! Mr. Darcy is such a charming man! He danced two sets with Lizzy! Lady Lucas was so jealous. They only danced one set with Charlotte. Jane and Lizzy shall be the talk of Meryton!"

"I am curious about this Mr. Darcy. Can you send Lizzy in, my dear?"

"Of course Mr. Bennet!" She left the room yelling for Elizabeth.

"Yes, Papa?"

"Tell me about your Mr. Darcy."

"He is hardly _my_ Mr. Darcy, Papa. Besides, I doubt he would actually marry me. I do like him but I have nothing. I don't have a large dowry and we don't have any connections. He wouldn't marry me."

Mr. Bennet noted that his favourite daughter looked really sad.

"My dear, let us talk further tomorrow. Sleep well, Lizzy."

He kissed her forehead and left the room. Elizabeth sat there thinking of the man who made her feel like everything. No one has ever supported her like he did. I was luck that he came to Hertfordshire. She couldn't hope for anything else but friendship. She could only be a friend to him. One day, he would find someone that is richer and more beautiful. He would marry that woman and have a society wife he loved and would be proud of, instead of a country wife with nothing to recommend themselves. She couldn't do that to him. He deserves so much more than that. Elizabeth let out a sob and ran upstairs to her room to cry. It pained her to know that she could never have him. She cried for what seemed like eternity and fell asleep.

* * *

As they were on the road to Netherfield, all Fitzwilliam could think about was the beautiful woman with the enchanting eyes. He never believed in love at first sight until now. He would marry her tomorrow if it was possible, but he couldn't do that to Elizabeth. She deserves so much more.

 _'Aunt Sophia would like her very much. I dare say Aunt Catherine would like her too. She would test her first though. I would have to tell Elizabeth to not believe a word Aunt Catherine says. I can't wait to see Elizabeth again… My Beth.'_

He didn't care about what his family, save Georgiana, would say about Elizabeth. He would still marry her. Just thinking about Elizabeth made him giddy and happy. He couldn't imagine a life without her and he hoped that she felt the same. He couldn't bare it if she loved and married someone else. He would try to win her affection and they would live happily together for as long as they live.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up early, as usual, and set out on her morning walk. Her eyes were still red from crying last night.

When she reached Oakham Mount, she noticed Fitzwilliam sitting on her log. He looked up and a big smile lit up his face, but when he saw her eyes, he became concerned. He walked to her and tried to pull her into his embrace. She pulled back and he stopped.

"Elizabeth? What is wrong? Did your mother say something again?"

"No, she didn't…"

"Elizabeth, you are frightening me. Will you not tell me what is upsetting you?"

She shook her head. Her eyes were starting to water and she looked down.

"Please, tell me what is wrong Elizabeth. I can help you. Please."

"I cannot."

"Why not? Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, you have not upset me."

"Then what? I cannot bear to see you like this. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"You need not concern yourself with me Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy? I asked you to call me Fitzwilliam last night. Surely you remember."

"I do, but…"

"But what Elizabeth?"

"Nothing. Good day Mr. Darcy."

He was about to say something but she ran away.

"Elizabeth…"

He slowly walked to Netherfield with the intention of spending the day in his room.

* * *

A/N: So there's another chapter! It might seem a bit confusing, but I am trying my best. I started two other stories – not yet posted. The other two are not Pride & Prejudice. Instead, they are Harry Potter ones, so check 'em out! I kind of want to change the title. If you have any suggestions, I am open to any ideas you have. Message them to me and I will decide what to do then. Thanks!


	3. Mr Bennet Confronts Mr Darcy

A/N: I know I haven't posted any chapters lately, but I have been really busy. I will try to update more often.

* * *

Made For Each Other

Chapter 3 – Mr. Bennet Confronts Mr. Darcy

Mr. Bennet was in his study when he heard the front door slam. He got up and looked into the corridor only to see Elizabeth running upstairs, crying.

"Jane? Jane!"

"Yes Papa?"

"Can you go upstairs and see if Lizzy is okay?"

"Of course. May I ask why Papa?

"I just saw her crying."

"Poor Lizzy… May I go now Papa?"

"Yes, yes. Tell me what's upsetting her later."

Jane nodded and went upstairs. When she got to Elizabeth's room, she heard muffled cries. It broke her heart to know that Elizabeth was crying. Elizabeth was the invincible one, the strongest of them all. ' _Nothing could break her down unless it is… love… Could Lizzy be in love? But with whom?_ '

"Lizzy, it is Jane." May I come in?"

She didn't hear a response so she slowly turned the door knob and walked in.

"Lizzy? What has made you cry so?"

"Oh Jane… I feel so unworthy of affection. He is so handsome, rich, charming, and wonderful. I am so plain and impertinent, I am not pretty, and we don't have large dowries. He probably just pities me."

"Who are you speaking of?"

"Mr. Darcy. We've only known each other for a day and I admire him already. He was so kind to me. He still is, but how could he admire me? I am nothing and he is everything. He wouldn't want to marry me. I'll die and old maid while he marries a beautiful, rich, young woman and has many children. They'll be one of the happiest families in all of England."

"Oh Lizzy… do you really believe that? I saw the way he was looking at you Lizzy. I can tell that he admires you greatly. He seemed so at ease when you were near."

"But what will happen after he leaves? He will forget me or remember me as the one that was so easy to manipulate."

"I believe that you should talk to him Lizzy. See how he really feels. Do not doubt his affections."

With that, Jane left to report back to their father.

* * *

"I think I shall have to pay a visit to this Mr. Darcy. The day is still young. I'll go right now. No better time than the present."

"What shall I tell Mama?"

"Tell her that I have gone to visit some tenants. She wouldn't know if I did or not."

"Of course, Papa."

"Keep an eye on Lizzy. I feel like this may take a while to remedy."

"I hope it doesn't take too long. Lizzy should be happy. There's been too many times when Mama will berate Lizzy because she isn't like me. Lizzy may look like she doesn't care, but she takes them all to heart."

"She always looks so happy. I never noticed. Well, I shall go see Mr. Darcy now. Tell me if something happens. I shall be back soon Jane."

"Good-bye Papa. Have a safe journey."

* * *

Fitzwilliam did not expect to be visited by Elizabeth's father.

"Mr. Darcy, I presume?"

"Yes…"

"You know my daughter, Elizabeth, yes?"

"Yes. Is Eliz – Miss Elizabeth alright? I saw her this morning and she was crying. I could not help but be concerned."

"You saw her this morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did you say to her? Last night she was so happy and now I have no bloody idea why she is crying. Have you compromised her? I swear, if you did, I will make your life miserable."

"I didn't! I wanted to go to Longbourn today to ask your permission to court her. When I saw her today, I saw that she was crying. At first, I thought Mrs. Bennet said something, but when she said it wasn't Mrs. Bennet, I thought it was me. She said it wasn't me that made her upset. Last night, I asked her if I could call her Elizabeth. She was perfectly happy. I then asked that she call me Fitzwilliam, but only in private of course. Today, she called me Mr. Darcy. She started crying, said 'good day', and ran away. I was ecstatic that this beautiful, lively, witty, young woman gave me her consent to court her. Now, I don't know what to do. It seems as though she doesn't want to see me and I don't understand why."

' _This man truly cares for Lizzy_.' Mr. Bennet did not know what to do. Should he tell him why Elizabeth was crying?

"Mr. Darcy, I know what Elizabeth was crying and I shall tell you, but I would like to know if you said anything on this subject after I tell you why." He paused. "She thinks she is not worthy of you."

"Not worthy of me? How? She is the daughter of a gentleman. I don't know who much her dowry is, but that is of little importance. I have enough for both of us to last a lifetime. I feel unworthy of her! She is all things good and lovely. What made her think she isn't worthy of me?"

"I know not. Last night, I asked her about you, she said you wouldn't marry her because we have no connections. I said we would talk today. Next think I know, she was crying."

"Do you think she would see me again today?"

"Perhaps tomorrow Mr. Darcy. She needs to gather her thoughts and calm down."

"Of course. I shall see you tomorrow."

As Mr. Bennet was walking towards the door, Fitzwilliam stopped him with one more question.

"Mr. Bennet?"

Mr. Bennet turned around, "yes, Mr. Darcy?"

"May I court Elizabeth? Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth."

"It is quite alright for you to call her Elizabeth, my dear boy. She gave you her consent after all, and I give you mine to court her."

"Thank you Mr. Bennet."

Mr. Bennet nodded and left.

* * *

A/N: I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I will try to when I have time.


	4. Note

Hi!

I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm sure that many of you know that writer's block is the worst and having three stories on the go is not easy. I will update some, if not all, of my stories this week or next week. Thank you to everyone who either reviewed, followed, and/or favourited. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come and I still don't own anything. :)

Thank you!

CherryBlawsums


End file.
